wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Dandy
The Royal Dandy is the self-titled subject of a painting on display at Fair City's art museum. Background It was first featured in "Lady Redundant Woman Gets the Blues", when the painting was being exhibited for the first time at the art museum, and Becky and Violet 's art class went on a field trip to see it. However, the night before the field trip was scheduled, Lady Redundant Woman broke into the museum and attempted to steal the Royal Dandy, due to a customer at her copy shop stating he couldn't wait to see the art piece, and that he'd seen copies of it, but a copy of anything wasn't as good as the original. Angered by the statement that copies aren't as good as the originals, Lady Redundant Woman copied the Royal Dandy painting and stole the original piece. However, it backfired when the Royal Dandy copy came to life and started making ridiculous and greedy demands, such as for Lady Redundant Woman to make a "horsie" copy for him out of a horse painting, and whines when he doesn't get his way. Royal Dandy ran amuck over the city for a while, being rude to most people he met, until he realized he needed some "mates" and went to see Lady Redundant Woman to get her to make him some friends. When she refused, he started throwing a temper tantrum. WordGirl arrived and used the opportunity to define "greedy", but Royal Dandy, still very much irked, started "splosh"-ing blue paint onto everything in the copy shop, including Lady Redundant Woman's beloved copier. To add insult to injury, he even starting bouncing on the copier, which caused Lady Redundant Woman to feel at the end of her rope and erase the Royal Dandy copy from existence. At the end of the episode, Lady Redundant Woman was arrested and the original Royal Dandy painting was returned to the museum. In "Royally Framed", he was accidently brought back to life again. When he tries to get himself mates, He then setals some knicknacks, WordGirl arrives, but he blames the crime on her. Whenever she tries to stop him, more crimes get pinned on her, WordGirl then is forced to team up with Lady Redundant Woman to clear her name. They make another copy of Royal Dandy, which the first Royal Dandy tells his clone about his plan in front of city hall. Then, Lady Redundant Woman erases both of the copies from existence again. Putting an end to their crimes. Personality Royal Dandy is very impolite and greedy, and speaks with a distinct British accent. It has been shown he has little to no respect for other people or authority, e.g. stealing all of a lollipop peddler's wares. He refers to Lady Redundant woman as his "mum", to her great annoyance. Relationships He thinks of LRW as his "mum". He was friends with a horse (also painted), but the horse didn't like him and ran off. Voice The copy of the Royal Dandy is voiced by Sergio Cilli, best known as a contributor to the Current TV series InfoMania. In his second appearance, Cilli was replaced by Paul F. Tompkins, who is best known for his appearance on Mr. Show. See also: Lady Redundant Woman. Gallery The_Royal_Dandy_and_Horsey.png|Royal Dandy and Horsie Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Royalty Category:Villains